Taruhan
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Maehara dan Okano lagi taruhan! Siapa yang menang, ya?/"Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus jadi pacarku!" ucap Maehara berapi-api./'Dia tuh apa-apaan, sih' batin Okano./Warning inside!/DLDR


**Taruhan**

 **Disclaimere : Matsui Yusei-sensei tercintah!*apaan sih?**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor**

 **Rating : T aja ya? Atau mau K? Atau M?#plakk, oke, T aja**

 **Main Chara : Maehara Hiroto, Okano Hinata, Isogai Yuuma, Kataoka Megu**

 **Main Pairing : HiroHina, YuuMegu  
**

 **Summary : Maehara dan Okano lagi taruhan! Siapa yang menang, ya?/"Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus jadi pacarku!" ucap Maehara berapi-api./'Dia tuh apa-apaan, sih?' batin Okano.**

 **Warning : OOC tingkat kelurahan 3-E, AU/CANON/SEMI-CANON i don't know, typo bertebaran, abal, gaje, membingungkan.**

 **Hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi. Kalau para readers juga senang, ya bagus#plakk**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Okano-san," panggil Maehara. Okano menengok.

"Hah?" tanya Okano malas.

"Mau taruhan, gak?" tanya Maehara sambil ngangkat-ngangkat alisnya.

"Gak," jawab Okano singkat, padat, jelas, datar, dingin, dan menusuk hati Maehara(?).

"Ayolah," ucap Maehara sambil narik-narik tangan Okano.

"Gak mau. Jauh-jauh sana," ucap Okano mengusir Maehara. Maehara pundung di pojok kelas. Okano sweatdrop.

"Emangnya mau taruhan apaan, sih?" tanya Okano. Maehara pun bangkit dari kesedihannya(?).

"Menurutmu, Isogai dan Kataoka itu pacaran, gak?" bisik Maehara—agar gak ketahuan dengan pihak yang bersangkutan—sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Isogai dan Kataoka yang lagi ngobrol berduaan. Okano menengok ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Nggak," jawab Okano singkat. Maehara melirik ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan? Kalau mereka pacaran, aku menang. Kalau tidak, kau menang," ucap Maehara. Okano hanya menatap Maehara dengan pandangan datar.

"Malas," ucap Okano mengalihkan pandangannya sambil menumpukan dagunya di kepalan tangannya.

"Ayolah, nanti kalau kau menang kau boleh menghukumku," bujuk Maehara. Okano tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, menarik juga," ucap Okano sambil mengelus-elus dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

"Baik, aku terima. Kalau aku menang, kau harus jadi budakku selama seminggu," ucap Okano kejam. Maehara membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau harus menjadi pacarku!" ucap Maehara berapi-api. Sampai-sampai dimatanya terlihat kobaran api menyala. Okano sweatdrop.

'Dia tuh apa-apaan, sih?' batin Okano.

"Terserah," ucap Okano.

"Oke," ucap Maehara. Dia kemudian menguping pembicaraan Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Hmm, hari ini temani aku ke toko buku, ya?" ajak Kataoka. Isogai tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, oke. Bagaimana kalau misalnya selesai ke toko buku, kita pergi ke taman?" ajak Isogai. Kataoka berpikir sejenak.

"Boleh juga. Baiklah," ucap Kataoka menyetujui ucapan Isogai. Mereka pun lanjut berbincang-bincang perihal hal penting sampai yang gak penting.

Maehara sibuk nguping. Okano sweatdrop akan tingkah Maehara.

"Oke, untuk membuktikan, bagaimana kalau kita buntuti mereka berdua?" usul Maehara sambil teriak. Isogai dan Kataoka menengok ke arah Maehara.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kataoka.

"Gapapa," ucap Maehara sambil nyengir. Kataoka dan Isogai hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli kemudian melanjutkan acara mengobrol mereka.

"Oke," ucap Okano.

#skip time.

"Yeay, pulang!" pekik Maehara ketika telinganya mendengar suara bel pulang.

"Nurufufufu, jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, ya?" ucap Koro-sensei kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Nanti jadi kan, Okano-san?" tanya Maehara.

"Hmm," balas Okano sambil membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Ayo, Isogai-kun," ucap Kataoka kepada Isogai. Isogai mengangguk. Mereka berdua segera berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ayo, Okano-san!" ucap Maehara sambil menarik tangan Okano. Okano pun mengikuti Maehara.

Mereka berdua mengikuti Isogai dan Kataoka. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di trotoar. Tiba-tiba saja Maehara berteriak.

"Lihat, lihat!" pekik Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari mereka.

"Apaan?" ucap Okano sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Gak apa-apa," ucap Maehara watados.

Pletak!

Okano menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Aduh," rintih Maehara sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang baru saja diberi jitakan kasih sayang(?) dari Okano.

"Huh! Kalo gak ada apa-apa, jangan bikin orang penasaran!" pekik Okano sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Maehara sambil nyengir.

"Huh!" ucap Okano masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah, sudah, noh lihat! Mereka sedang duduk di halte!" ucap Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka dan narik-narik lengan Okano.

"Mereka sudah naik bus, bodoh!" ucap Okano sambil menarik tangan Maehara untuk menaiki bus yang baru saja ditaiki oleh Isogai dan Kataoka.

Isogai dan Kataoka duduk di barisan ketiga sebelah kanan. Maehara dan Okano duduk di belakang mereka.

"Mereka sedang apa?" bisik Maehara kepada Okano.

"Mana kelihatan, bodoh!" pekik Okano sambil menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Duh, jangan jitak mulu, donk! Nanti ketampananku berkurang!" ucap Maehara narsis. Okano kembali menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan cara agar bisa melihat kegiatan mereka," ucap Okano sambil melihat ke sekitar. Maehara ikut melihat ke arah sekitar.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" ucap Maehara.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Hmm, kalau begini kan kelihatan dan tidak akan ketahuan," ucap Maehara sambil melirik ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka. Okano mendelik tak suka ke arah Maehara.

Kini Maehara dan Okano duduk di barisan ketiga sebelah kiri. Atau lebih tepatnya di seberang tempat duduk Isogai dan Kataoka.

Pletak!

Okano menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Duh! Kenapa aku dijitak lagi, sih?" tanya Maehara sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Baka! Kenapa kita harus memakai kumis palsu segala, sih?! Lagipula kenapa juga bisa ada penjual kumis palsu di sini!" ucap Okano sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sang penjual kumis palsu.

"Sttss, nanti kita ketahuan," ucap Maehara sambil meletakan jari telunjuknya di depan mulutnya.

"Baka! Aku kan pakai rok! Yang benar saja cewek punya kumis setebal ini!" pekik Okano sambil nunjuk-nunjuk kumis palsu yang bertengger manis di atas mulutnya.

Maehara membekap mulut Okano.

"Noh, si Isogai sama Kataoka lagi nengok ke kita! Kau tuh gak berbakat jadi stalker, ya!" bisik Maehara sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka. Okano langsung menyingkirkan tangan Maehara.

"Fuah!" ucap Okano sambil mengelap mulutnya.

"Hii, tanganmu banyak kumannya! Bau! Pahit!" pekik Okano masih mengelap mulutnya.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tahu tanganku pahit? Jangan-jangan kau menjilat tanganku, ya!" ucap Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Okano.

"Enak saja! Ya tentu tahu, lha! Tangan bau itu sudah pasti pahit!" pekik Okano.

"Bohong! Kau pasti menjilat tanganku kan!" tuduh Maehara. Dia malah mengecup tangannya yang baru saja dipakai untuk membekap mulut Okano.

Plak!

Okano menampar Maehara.

"Aduh!" pekik Maehara sambil mengelus-elus pipinya.

"Dasar, kau!" pekik Okano sambil memukul-mukul lengan Maehara. Kumis palsunya sudah lepas. Tapi kumis palsu Maehara belum lepas.

Selama Maehara dan Okano bertengkar, Isogai dan Kataoka hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"KDRT," ucap mereka berdua sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Menyadari hal itu, Okano langsung tersenyum canggung ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Hehehe, abaikan saja. Dia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini," ucap Okano sambil tersenyum canggung tapi masih mukul-mukul Maehara. Bahkan sekarang dia sedang menjambak rambut Maehara.

"Kok yang cewek mirip Okano-san, ya?" bisik Isogai kepada Kataoka. Kataoka memicingkan matanya ke arah Okano dan Maehara.

"Iya. Yang cowok mirip Maehara," ucap Kataoka. Isogai menengok ke arah Maehara.

"Tapi Maehara kan gak mungkin punya kumis," ucap Isogai. Kataoka menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Biarkan saja lah. Tunggu, mereka juga pakai seragam SMP Kunugigaoka!" ucap Kataoka. "Oh iya! Benar!" ucap Isogai. Isogai dan Kataoka memasang wajah bak dektektif.

"Permisi," ucap Isogai kepada Maehara dan Okano. Maehara dan Okano menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Ya?" tanya Okano.

"Kenapa kalian memakai baju SMP Kunugigaoka? Memangnya kalian sekolah di sana? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian," ucap Isogai. Okano dan Maehara melihat pakaian yang mereka pakai.

'Maehara baka, Maehara baka, Maehara baka,' batin Okano merutuki kebodohan Maehara dan kebodohannya yang lupa kalau mereka masih pakai seragam.

"Kami alumni," ucap Maehara sambil nyengir.

"Oh," ucap Isogai malas melanjutkan obrolan. Dia pun kembali mengobrol dengan Kataoka dan menganggap 2 orang yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya tidak ada.

Okano kembali menyiksa Maehara ketika mengetahui bahwa Isogai dan Kataoka sudah tidak mempermasalahkan mereka lagi.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" pekik Okano sambil mukul-mukul Maehara dan juga menjambak rambut Maehara. Maehara pun mencoba melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Aduh! Sakit!" pekik Maehara sambil menangkis tangan Okano menggunakan lengannya. Okano pun kelelahan.

"Hah, hah, hah," Okano terengah-engah. Begitu pun Maehara.

"Sudah, sudah, kita pantau mereka lagi—" ucapan Maehara terpotong ketika melihat bahwa kursi yang tadi ditempati Isogai dan Kataoka kini sudah tidak berpenghuni.

"Baka Maehara! Mereka sudah turun, bodoh!" ucap Okano sambil menjambak rambut Maehara.

"Aduh! Sakit, tau!" ucap Maehara.

"Sudah, sudah, ayo kita jalan!" ucap Okano sambil menarik rambut Maehara agar mengkutinya. Maehara pun mengikuti Okano.

Mereka pun sudah berada di luar bus.

"Mereka dimana, bodoh!" ucap Okano masih menjambak rambut Maehara.

"Lepaskan dulu rambutku!" pekik Maehara sambil menjauhkan tangan Okano dari rambutnya. Maehara pun merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan karena ditarik Okano.

"Hmm," gumam Maehara sambil melihat ke sekitar. Okano ikut melihat ke sekitar.

"Aha! Itu dia!" pekik Maehara sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Okano celingak-celinguk.

"Mana?" tanya Okano.

"Itu lho!" ucap Maehara.

"Mana?" tanya Okano.

"Itu, itu yang pake seragam!" ucap Maehara.

"Mana, sih?" tanya Okano.

"Tuh! Satpam! Kita tanya sama dia!" pekik Maehara yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan oleh Okano.

"Baka! Kita kan lagi nyari si Isogai dan Megu!" ucap Okano.

"Duh, tapi kan daripada kesulitan mencari, lebih baik kita tanya sama satpam. Mungkin dia melihat Isogai dan Kataoka," ucap Maehara.

"Terserah, ya sudah ayo!" ucap Okano. Mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat si satpam berada.

"Permisi," ucap Maehara kepada si satpam. Si satpam menengok.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya si satpam.

"Ada. Apa anda lihat seorang pemuda bertunas dan seorang perempuan setengah laki-laki?" tanya Maehara kepada si satpam. Si satpam melongo.

"Hah?" tanya si satpam.

"Saya bilang, APA ANDA MELIHAT SEORANG PEMUDA BERTUNAS DAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN SETENGAH LAKI-LAKI?" tanya Maehara menggunakan toa yang berada di sebelah si satpam. Si satpam langsung merebut toanya tercintah(?). Okano menengok ke arah Maehara.

Pletak!

Okano menjitak kepala Maehara lagi.

"Aduh, kenapa, sih?" tanya Maehara sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Bilangnya yang jelas, bodoh!" ucap Okano. "Lho, aku kan udah bilang jelas. Bahkan udah pakai toa," ucap Maehara dengan watados.

"Bukan pengucapannya yang tidak jelas! TAPI BAHASAMU YANG TIDAK JELAS, BAKA MAEHARA!" pekik Okano menggunakan toa tepat di depan telinga Maehara saat bagian yang dicapslock.

"Tidak jelas apanya?" tanya Maehara masih watados. Okano menjitak kepala Maehara.

"MANA ADA PEMUDA BERTUNAS DI DUNIA INI?!" pekik Okano pakai toa di depan telinga Maehara. Maehara mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Ada kok. Noh, si Isogai," ucap Maehara.

"DIA ITU PUNYA JAMBUL! BUKAN TUNAS!" pekik Okano di depan telinga Maehara lagi. Maehara pun memutuskan akan pergi ke dokter THT setelah rencana mereka selesai.

"Sama aja! Sudah, sudah, jadi anda melihat pemuda bertu—jambul dan perempuan setengah laki-laki atau tidak?" tanya Maehara kepada si satpam.

"KATAOKA BUKAN PEREMPUAN SETENGAH LAKI-LAKI, AHO MAEHARA!" pekik Okano lagi-lagi tepat di depan telinga Maehara.

"Aduh, terus ngasih petunjuknya gimana, donk?" tanya Maehara. Okano berdehem sejenak.

"Um, apa anda melihat seorang pemuda berjambul dan seorang perempuan berambut keabuan dijepit satu. Bukan poninya lho yang dijepit. Tapi rambutnya," ucap Okano. Sang satpat melihat ke sekitar.

"Noh,"

Maehara sweatdrop dengan petunjuk si satpam. Okano nepok jidat.

"Pak satpam nunjuk kemana, sih?" tanya Maehara keder.

"Noh," ucap si satpam.

"PAK SATPAM KALO NUNJUK YANG BENER, DONK! TANGAN KIRINYA NUNJUK KE KIRI, TANGAN KANANNYA NUNJUK KE KANAN! KAN SAYA JADI BINGUNG!" pekik Maehara pakai toa tepat di depan telinga si satpam.

"Bodoh, kanan selalu benar," ucap si satpam sok bijak. Maehara dan Okano sweatdrop.

'Yang bodoh siapa, sih?' batin Okano dan Maehara bersamaan(Zaa-chan : Ciee, samaan#plakk).

"Terserah," ucap Maehara sambil nengok ke kanan.

"Oh iya, benar! Tuh si Isogai sama Kataoka!" pekik Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah yang ditunjuk tangan kanan si satpam.

"Yaudah ayo kita ikuti!" ucap Okano sambil narik tangan Maehara.

"Thank you, pak satpam" ucap Maehara menyempatkan diri melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah si satpam. Si satpam bingung.

"Ayo kita sembunyi!" ucap Okano sambil mencari tempat persembunyian.

"Aha! Aku punya ide!" pekik Maehara. Okano merasakan perasaan tak enak.

Beberapa detik kemudian~

"Ideku memang selalu cemerlang!" pekik Maehara membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Yang benar saja kita bersembunyi di sini! Yang ada nanti dikira orang gila, bodoh!" omel Okano.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita bisa bersembunyi," ucap Maehara. "Lebih baik sembunyi di tong sampah dari pada sembunyi di sini!" keluh Okano.

"Tong sampah bau tau!" pekik Maehara. "Kalau kita bersembunyi di sini, pasti akan menimbulkan gerakan mencurigakan, bodoh!" pekik Okano sambil menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Aduh! Sudah, kita pantau mereka lagi!" ucap Maehara sambil mengintip Isogai dan Kataoka dari bolongan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Untung bolongannya ada 2. Jadi kita gak usah rebutan," ucap Maehara. Okano hanya melirik ke arah Maehara.

"Ih! Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat, bodoh! Nanti kalau kita nabrak mereka gimana?" ucap Okano sambil narik tangan Maehara agar dia tidak berjalan cepat.

"Iya, iya," ucap Maehara.

"Huh! Kita kenapa mesti bersembunyi di kardus rongsokkan begini, sih? Yang ada banyak orang-orang yang curiga!" keluh Okano.

"Ini agar kita leluasa mengawasi mereka. Lagipula kardusnya besar, kok. Bahkan cukup untuk 3 orang. Kalau bersembunyi di sini juga aman. Coba kalau bersembunyi di semak-semak. Siapa tau ada hewan-hewan menjengkelkan yang merayap di tubuh kita, hiii," jelas Maehara memasang tampang jijik.

"Terserah," ucap Okano sambil mengintip dari salah satu celah yang terdapat di kardus tersebut.

"Lihat, mereka tidak pegangan tangan! Itu sudah terbukti kalau mereka tidak pacaran!" ucap Okano seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tidak, tidak. Mereka itu pacaran! Buktinya sehabis dari toko buku, mereka mau ke taman," ucap Maehara yang seenak jidat mengambil keputusan.

"Tidak, teman wajar donk berperilaku seperti itu. Apalagi mereka sudah berteman dekat," tukas Okano.

"Tidak, tidak. Teman tidak wajar mengajak temannya pergi ke taman. Apalagi lawan jenis. Aku saja yang sudah berteman dengannya dari dulu tidak pernah diajak ke taman," ucap Maehara.

"Yaiyalah! Kan sudah jelas! Nanti dikira yaoi, bodoh!" ucap Okano.

"Tidak, tidak. Sudah kubilang, mereka pacaran. Anak-anak kelas 3-E saja sudah yakin kalau mereka pacaran," ujar Maehara.

"Itu kan hanya gossip. Jadi belum terbukti. Lihat noh, bahkan mereka gak ngobrol dan pegangan tangan," ucap Okano sambil menunjuk ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Tapi saat di bus, mereka mengobrol dengan romantisnya," ucap Maehara seenaknya.

"Hey, bagaimana kau tau obrolan mereka romantis?" tanya Okano sambil mendelik ke arah Maehara.

"Sebenarnya sih aku juga gak tau," ucap Maehara innocent.

Pletak!

Maehara dijitak Okano lagi.

"Lihat, mereka saling diem-dieman!" ucap Okano. Maehara ikut melihat ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka melewati lubang satunya lagi.

"Itu tandanya mereka sama-sama malu," ucap Maehara.

"Sok tau!" ucap Okano.

"Lihat gerakan tangan Isogai!" ucap Maehara sambil menunjuk tangan Isogai.

"Aku yakin! Maksud dia itu, mau menjabat tangan Kataoka!" lanjut Maehara.

"Aku yakin tangannya gatel!" ucap Okano.

"Noh liat! Dia kayak lagi menggapai sesuatu! Pasti dia mau menggapai tangan Kataoka!" ucap Maehara heboh sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangan Kataoka.

"Tangannya cacingan, tuh," ucap Okano sembarangan.

"Mana ada tangan cacingan!" tukas Maehara.

"Hey, mereka masuk ke toko buku! Ayo kita keluar dari tempat persembunyian!" ucap Okano sambil nunjuk-nunjuk toko buku yang entah apa namanya.

"Ayo!" ucap Maehara sambil menyingkirkan kardus itu. Maehara meletakan kardus tersebut dengan sembarangan.

Maehara dan Okano segera mengikuti Isogai dan Kataoka menuju toko buku.

"Hmm, tak ada yang menarik," ucap Maehara yang sedang memperhatikan jejeran rak buku. Okano menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Baka! Yang kita perhatikan adalah Isogai dan Kataoka! Bukan bukunya!" pekik Okano. Kini Maehara dan Okano sedang berada di rak buku komik sambil terus mengintai pergerakan Isogai dan Kataoka yang sedang berada di rak buku pelajaran.

"He-hey, mereka menuju ke arah kita!" ucap Okano panik.

"Cepat tutupi wajahmu menggunakan buku!" ucap Okano sambil dengan asal mengambil buku. Begitupun Maehara.

"Hmm, ada komik yang bagus tidak, ya?" tanya Kataoka sambil melihat rak komik yang bersebrangan dengan rak komik yang ditempati Okano dan Maehara. Kini Kataoka dan Isogai membelakangi mereka.

"Hmm, aku juga tak tau," ucap Isogai. Isogai menengok ke arah belakang alias tempat Okano dan Maehara berada. Isogai sweatdrop.

"Um, coba lihat ke belakang," ucap Isogai sambil mencolek lengan Kataoka. Kataoka pun menengok ke belakang. Kataoka sweatdrop.

"Hey, hey! Mereka memperhatikan ke arah kita!" bisik Maehara. Okano melirik ke arah Maehara. Okano sweatdrop.

"Bukumu terbalik, bodoh!" ucap Okano. Maehara melihat ke arah buku yang sedang dia pegang.

"Oh, iya," ucap Maehara sambil membetulkan letak bukunya.

Isogai dan Kataoka hanya memandang heran.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bayar buku ini kemudian pergi ke taman," ucap Kataoka sambil menarik tangan Isogai menuju kasir.

"Ayo kita ikuti mereka!" ucap Okano sambil meletakan buku yang tadi dia pakai untuk menutupi wajahnya ke tempat semula.

"Hahaha, kau membaca buku shonen-ai!" ucap Maehara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku yang baru saja dipakai Okano. Okano menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Dari pada kau! Membaca buku shojo-ai rate M!" ucap Okano sambil menunjuk buku yang dipakai Maehara untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hehehe," tawa Maehara sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi! Lihat! Isogai yang bayar!" ucap Maehara sambil nunjuk Isogai yang lagi ngambil uang di dompetnya kemudian memberikannya kepada si penjaga kasir.

"Lalu?" tanya Okano.

"Ya, sudah terbukti bahwa mereka pacaran!" ucap Maehara dengan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan.

"Tidak, tidak, sudah wajar donk! Yang namanya lelaki itu harus gentle! Lagipula Isogai itu orang yang baik," ucap Okano.

"Hey, aku saja gak pernah ditraktir sama dia," ucap Maehara.

"Bodoh! Mana ada orang yang mau traktir dirimu!" tukas Okano.

"Hey! Jangan sembarangan kau kalo ngomong!" ucap Maehara tidak terima.

"Fakta tetaplah fakta. Sudahlah, mereka sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar tuh!" ucap Okano sambil nunjuk Isogai dan Kataoka yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Oke! Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" ucap Maehara semangat.

Maehara dan Okano pun kembali mengikuti Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Kali ini kita pakai cara apa lagi agar tidak ketahuan?" tanya Okano sambil mendelik ke arah Maehara. Maehara berpikir sejenak.

"A—"

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh," potong Okano. Maehara memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Kita bersembunyi di semak-semak saja," ucap Okano. Maehara memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah. Sekali-kali kita boleh mencoba cara yang normal," ucap Maehara. Okano melirik sinis ke arah Maehara.

"Yaiyalah! Masa kita mau gunain cara idiot terus!" pekik Okano.

"Iya, iya," ucap Maehara mengalah. Mereka segera bersembunyi di semak-semak.

Mereka berempat(Maehara, Okano, Isogai, dan Kataoka) sampai di sebuah taman.

"Mau ngapain mereka ke taman?" tanya Maehara dari balik semak-semak. Okano melirik ke arah Maehara.

"Kau bertanya pada siapa?" tanya Okano.

"Siapa saja yang tau," jawab Maehara masih sibuk ngeliatin Isogai dan Kataoka.

Kita intip apa yang dilakukan Isogai dan Kataoka.

Isogai dan Kataoka sedang berjalan di tengah keramaian—sebenernya sih gak ramai-ramai amat. Isogai melihat ke sekitar. Tiba-tiba tatapannya berhenti pada suatu toko.

"Um, Megu tunggu di sini sebentar, ya?" ucap Isogai.

"Oke, jangan lama-lama ya, Yuuma," ucap Kataoka. Isogai pun pergi ke suatu toko.

"Gak salah denger?" tanya Maehara sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

"Mereka manggil pake nama kecil," ucap Maehara tercengang. Sementara Okano membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Tuh, kan! Mereka tuh udah pacaran!" pekik Maehara.

"Tidak! Mereka kan sudah sahabat. Ya wajar donk manggil pakai nama kecil," ucap Okano.

"Aku bahkan lebih lama sahabatan dengan Isogai tapi aku memanggilnya dengan nama marga," ucap Maehara.

"Mungkin Isogai tidak mau memanggilmu dengan nama kecil," ucap Okano.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Maehara sambil menengok ke arah Okano.

"Mau apa?" tanya Okano. "Memanggilku dengan nama kecil sebagai pembuktian bahwa itu adalah hal yang wajar dilakukan seorang sahabat," ujar Maehara.

"Kita kan bukan sahabat," ucap Okano.

"Ayolah," bujuk Maehara.

"Tidak mau," ucap Okano sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sementara Maehara menarik-narik tangan Okano.

"Yasudah, kita selesaikan taruhan ini dan aku sebagai pemenangnya karena sudah terbukti bahwa mereka pacaran," ucap Maehara. Okano memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah, Hiroto-kun," ucap Okano sambil menekankan kata 'Hiroto-kun'. Maehara nge-fly.

"Sudah, kita pantau mereka lagi," ucap Okano. Mereka berdua pun kembali memantau apa yang dilakukan Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Lihat! Isogai udah balik! Apaan tuh yang ada di belakang punggungnya?!" tanya Maehara sambil teriak-teriak dan nunjuk-nunjuk Isogai. Okano langsung menyumpal mulut Maehara dengan dedaunan.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Baka Maehara!" pekik Okano.

"Pueh, iya iya," ucap Maehara sambil mengelap mulutnya.

Kita lihat keadaan Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Um, Megu," ucap Isogai. Kataoka menengok.

"Hmm? Sudah kembali," ucap Kataoka. Isogai berjalan mendekati Kataoka.

"Um, ini untukmu," ucap Isogai sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga mawar kepada Kataoka.

"Ah, terima kasih, Yuuma," ucap Kataoka sambil tersenyum den segera menerima bunga tersebut.

Di balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari sana, Okano dan Maehara tercengang.

"Buset, si Isogai ngasih bunga ke Kataoka," ucap Maehara sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Okano. Sementara Okano hanya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"Tuh kan! Sudah terbukti mereka itu pacaran!" ucap Maehara. Okano langsung mendelik ke arah Maehara.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sembarangan," ucap Okano. "Itu mungkin karena Isogai merasa gentle sehingga dia memberikan Kataoka seikat bunga," lanjut Okano. Maehara melirik ke arah Okano.

"Hmm,oke," Maehara pergi dan kembali secepat kilat.

"Ini bunga untukmu. Karena aku merasa gentle, jadi aku memberikanmu seikat bunga," ucap Maehara sambil menyerahkan seikat bunga liar. Okano sweatdrop.

"Ah, lupakan," ucap Okano sambil menerima lalu membuang bunga pemberian Maehara.

"Lihat!" pekik Maehara sambil menunjuk ke arah Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Apa?!" tanya Okano.

"Itu!" ucap Maehara. "Apaan?" tanya Okano.

"Mereka duduk!" pekik Maehara dengan wajah watados. Okano langsung menjitak kepala Maehara.

"Hehehe, aku hanya bercanda," ucap Maehara. Okano memutar bola matanya.

Maehara dan Okano mulai bosan karena tidak ada hal yang menarik lagi. Mereka pun mulai mengantuk.

"Hoam, jadi siapa yang menang?" tanya Okano.

"Hoam, aku juga tidak tau," ucap Maehara sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang sudah mengantuk. Dia pun melihat jam di ponselnya.

"Hmm, sudah pukul 04.38," ucap Maehara.

"Dan mereka masih duduk di sana tanpa berpindah tempat," ucap Okano.

"Merepotkan, lebih baik kita tanya langsung saja!" pekik Maehara sambil keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Okano terlambat untuk menahan Maehara yang sudah bergegas menghampiri tempat Isogai dan Kataoka yang sedang duduk.

"Baka Mae! Kalau kayak gini akhirnya, kenapa gak daritadi aja?!" gerutu Okano kesal.

"Hey, Isogai!" panggil Maehara kayak preman pasar. Isogai mengerinyitkan alisnya.

"Apa?" tanya Isogai.

"Kalian berdua pacaran, ya?" tanya Maehara tanpa bertele-tele. Okano yang masih bersembunyi di semak-semak pun menepuk kening.

"Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Isogai sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, hanya tanya saja," balas Maehara.

"O-oh, tidak kok," ucap Isogai. Terlihat—um, tapi Maehara gak lihat—semburat merah tipis di pipi Isogai dan Kataoka.

"Bohong!" ucap Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Isogai. Isogai terlonjak.

"E-eh, enggak kok," ucap Isogai sambil melirik ke arah kiri. Maehara nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Isogai.

"Wah, bohong!" ucap Maehara.

"Ta-tau darimana?!" tanya Isogai dengan nada bicara yang menaik.

"Wuuu, ketahuan! Buktinya saat kau bicara 'enggak', kau tergagap. Terus, kau melirik ke kiri. Itu, tandanya kau berbohong. Lalu, nada bicaramu juga naik. Biasanya, orang berbohong itu menaikkan nada bicaranya," jelas Maehara sok tau.

"Eh, nggak kok. A-aku gak bohong," ucap Isogai yang masih tergagap dan menaikkan nada bicaranya.

"Hoho, hoho, Isogai pacaran sama Kataoka," ucap Maehara sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Isogai menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya.

Kataoka melirik sinis ke arah Maehara.

"Kami emang gak pacaran, kok," elak Kataoka. Maehara menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan senyum miring.

"Pacaran bilang aja. Biar aku juga ikutan pacaran," bisik Maehara. Isogai dan Kataoka mendelik ke arah Maehara.

"Kau kan memang sering pacaran," ucap Isogai.

"Betul tuh," ucap Kataoka.

"Hee, kalian tak mengerti. Sudahlah, jadi kalian pacaran kan? Kalau kalian gak ngaku, nanti aku sebar foto ini," ucap Maehara sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya dan tertera foto Isogai sedang memberi Kataoka seikat bunga.

"Khe? Da-dapat dari mana?!" pekik Isogai panik dan berusaha merebut ponsel milik Maehara.

"Oh tidak bisa," ucap Maehara sambil menarik ponselnya kembali.

"Yasudah, asal usul foto itu tak penting. Jadi, kalian pacaran tidak? Kalau kalian tidak mengaku, foto ini akan tersebar di seluruh dunia," ucap Maehara lebay. Isogai dan Kataoka sweatdrop.

Isogai menatap Kataoka. Kataoka memutar bola matanya.

"Hmm, iya," ucap Kataoka sambil melirik ke arah lain.

"Iya apanya?" tanya Maehara.

"Ya, kami pacaran," ucap Kataoka—atau lebih tepatnya berbisik.

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar," ucap Maehara sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Kataoka.

"Kami pacaran, budeg!" pekik Kataoka kesal.

"Wah! Ternyata benar!" pekik Maehara. Maehara pun nari-nari gaje sambil jingkrak-jingkrakkan. Isogai dan Kataoka kembali sweatdrop.

"Okano-san!" panggil Maehara. Okano memutar bola matanya. Dia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Apa?" tanya Okano.

"Daritadi kau tidak dengar?" tanya Maehara.

"Dengar, sih," ucap Okano.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus menjadi pacarku!" pekik Maehara semangat. Isogai dan Kataoka hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu pergi meninggalkan Maehara dan Okano berdua.

"Baiklah," ucap Okano.

"Tapi—"

"Tapi?" tanya Maehara.

"Apa, apa kau akan setia?" tanya Okano sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Maehara terlonjak. Dia pun tersenyum tulus.

"Tentu," ucap Maehara sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Okano.

"Aku janji," lanjutnya.

"Apa akan kau buktikkan? Apa itu bukan janji belaka?" tanya Okano.

"Ya, karena aku mengajakmu tahuran bukan karena untuk bermain-main," ucap Maehara. Okano mendongkak menatap Maehara.

"Lalu?" tanya Okano.

"Tapi untuk mendapatkan cintaku," ucap Maehara sambil menarik pangkal hidung Okano.

"Benarkah? Apa aku akan dibuang seperti yang sebelumnya bersamamu?" tanya Okano.

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu. Bukan hanya menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku sadar, saat kita bersama-sama membuntuti Isogai dan Kataoka, saat kita berjalan bersama, saat kita bertengkar, ternyata aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tadinya memang hanya untuk main-main. Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatmu. Dan aku sadar, bahwa inilah yang dinamakan cinta sesungguhnya," jelas Maehara panjang lebar.

Mendengar pengakuan Maehara, Okano langsung memeluk Maehara dengan erat.

"Aku, aku juga mencintaimu, Hiroto," ucap Okano sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Maehara mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Okano. Okano memejamkan matanya.

"Ada daun di atas kepalamu," ucap Maehara sambil mengangkat sebuah daun yang berada di atas kepala Okano sambil tersenyum jahil. Wajah Okano merah padam.

"HUWAA! BAKA MAEHARA!" pekik Okano sambil memukuli Maehara.

"Aduh! Sakit!" pekik Maehara.

"Masa bodo!" pekik Okano.

"Hayoo, emang dipikir mau ngapain, hayoo?" tanya Maehara sambil menyeringai jahil. Okano masih memukuli Maehara.

"Huh! Gak ngapa-ngapain kok!" pekik Okano dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hahaha, jangan bohong. Besok saja, di depan kelas," ucap Maehara masih disertai seringai jahil. Wajah Okano kembali merah seperti tomat.

"BAKA MAEHARAAAAAAAA!" pekik Okano.

Mereka pun main kejar-kejaran sampai langit menjadi gelap.

"Hosh, hosh, ayo kita pulang," ucap Maehara dengan terengah-engah.

"Iya, ayo," ucap Okano.

Mereka pun langsung menaiki bus. Kebetulan jurusan mereka sama.

Mereka duduk di bangku baris ketiga sebelah kanan.

"Hah," Okano menghela napas sambil menyender di kursinya. Begitu pun Maehara.

Dan mereka pun tertidur dengan Okano yang menjadikkan bahu Maehara sebagai bantal dan Maehara yang mengganggap kepala Okano sebagai bantal.

Owa—tunggu, sebelum author mengakhiri cerita abal ini, author seperti mendengar suara cekikikkan dari arah depan kursi Maehara dan Okano. Um, siapa ya itu?

"Yosh! Kita dapat!" pekik Isogai sambil memotret Okano dan Maehara yang sedang tertidur.

"Sttsshh, nanti ketahuan," ucap Kataoka sambil membekap mulut Isogai. isogai mengangguk.

Oalah, ternyata Isogai dan Kataoka, toh. Balas dendam nih, ceritanya? Um, ati-ati dapet Karma, eh bukan Akabane Karma*nyengir ke arah Karma*.

 **Oke, Owari~**

 **Apaan neh? Gaje? Iya. Abal? Iya. Bingung? Iya. Duh, saya pun bertanya-tanya. Ini tuh apaan sih?**

 **Hmm, maaf kalo banyak typo. Itu juga rada(baca : banyak) OOCnya. Duh, gomen, gomen.**

 **Um, sekian, dan terima kasih. Mau review cerita abal ini?**


End file.
